


See You Again

by orphan_account



Series: Yours, Mine and Ours [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was just living his life normally as a bartender in the heart of gotham. his life was mostly normal until he saw someone he never seen for the last 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first time writing to this fandom^^  
> i hope that you guys will like this au since i really can't write good fight scenes. so i just decided that it would be better to write Jay/Dick in an alternate universe instead :D  
> and since this is unbeta'd all faults seen are my fault and i will try my best to edit it once i'm done with other things XD  
> so basically gotham is like the hollywood in this area and jason's your average guy who has the body of a super model while everyone else is either a/n actor,model, businessman, athlete, etc.

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke Jason Todd up from his deep slumber. It had been a rough time for him recently; for starters, on his 21st birthday, his friends all pitched up and gave him a bar as a present. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate the gesture but handling a bar at Gotham is hard work! Mainly because Gotham is starting to be known for its rising stars in the acting industry. This gave a lot of aspiring actors and actresses to move in the area and start their career, but of course the industry is not that easy. Some—if not most, of his customers were those people that got rejected from their auditions and finds solace at the bottom of a beer or whiskey or brandy or whatever suit their tastes. Sometimes after drinking (and an hour or so of mumbling on about their shattered dreams, yeah as a bartender Jason’s forced to listen to their problems without complaining) they would cry their hearts out and move one. And sometimes… well… let’s just say that things could get ugly.

And so far as being a new bar owner, last night was one of the worse nights he ever experienced. One of his customers managed to get a gig at a local studio and was celebrating her accomplishment by treating her friends with some fancy drink but then one of his regulars got jealous and the two started to fight, pulling each other’s hair off, scratching each other’s faces with their ridiculously long nails—everything in between but then their boyfriends stepped in and tried to stop the two girls from fighting and then those knuckleheads started to fight against each other and then their friends helped and then… Jason stopped remembering because he doesn’t want to know why he got a black eye on his left eye and a dislocated shoulder on the right and why his place looked like it got visited by a hurricane.

God…. Did he brought the party to his place after the fight?

Luckily for him, he didn’t. He may lost his memory from last night but he’s not the type to do impulsive acts. After looking at the place for some time, Jason realized that there was no evidence of other people coming to his place other than himself. That really calmed his nerves, moving his bruised body to stand up, he wonders how his place became this dirty.

Since he got the bar, he was forced to move in a new place that is relatively nearer. And it’s not like he’s patting himself on the back but it was a pretty neat idea. Now, he doesn’t have to worry about going home late or feeling tired after riding the subway. He could just walk a couple blocks from his work and he’s home free. But the downside of it is that, he fully neglected his duty as a human being. Like who leaves their unwashed clothes around the floor anyway? And not to mention that most of his laundry weren’t folded and just left there in the sofa unattended. Heck, even his daily items are left everywhere, for example, his toothbrush is lying on the coffee table with a glass of what looked like water, his comb, shampoo and shaving cream were all displayed in the sink (he was probably too busy to even take a full bath that he’ll just sink his head in the sink and go to work.) and lastly, there were traces of canned food, containers of take out foods cluttered around the floor. Not only does his place looked hideous but it smells one too, the unattended things lying around his place starts to stink up. He sighed and sat back on his bed again, ruffling his hair due to frustration. No one told him that owning a bar could be this hard!

\---

After a quick trip to the shower and to the chiropractor downstairs, Jason tidied up his place and headed out to his bar.

“Oh God….” He sighed seeing what the outside the bar. There were clear signs that something bad had happened last night, some of the glasses in the window were shattered if not, were cracked. The sidewalk reeked of booze and urine and some liquid substance that he didn’t even dare indicating. As he reached out for his keys, he realized that the door was broken, the hinges were dangling as if some hormonal douchebag ripped it off.

“The fuck?!” that was all that he could say when he entered inside. And here he thought that his place got visit by a hurricane…. The inside of the bar was ungodly, like fugly ungodly. It was like chaos and anarchy made a baby inside. Jason couldn’t even remember how many bar stools he got since all that remains were broken pieces of them! Not one was spared, the booths that were stationed at the side were also victims from last night’s battle, some of the tables were broken, if not cracked and if it was not cracked, it was vandalized by some idiots. He could even see something that were carved in the table. The chairs in the booths were also damaged, ripped out by a knife or something. Not only that but some of the lights were out, bulbs broken and the evidence was clear on the floor. Heck even the bar counter wasn’t spared. Some of his displayed drink were stolen while some where broken.

Seeing the current state of his bar, Jason wanted to scream but at the same time cry, get mad and punch all those morons who did this to his bar. Not only that but he also has the urge to burn this place down and get his insurance just to be spared from seeing this unholy sight of a place. But he didn’t instead, he took deeps breaths; the first thing he needs to do is calm down and relax. His friends gave this to him for his birthday, the least he could do is try not to burn it for a year.

Looking back at his current predicament, Jason couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of divine punishment for bailing out on a seminary school.

 _This is beyond repair…_ he thinks and then his phone started to ring. Seeing the text message only made Jason’s face more frustrated than it already is,   _Great…_ he added, not only does he have a destroyed bar but apparently the shipment for his drinks will be delayed for a few days because of a storm somewhere up in there. The only good thing that came up with this gig was that his friends (Roy and Kory) managed to hook him up with some big shot brewing company whose willing to give him the best drinks that they could offer for a cheap price, and because of that it really helped him make a name for himself in the bar business within a few days upon it’s opening despite of the name of the bar… Really? Who in their right might would even name the bar Red Hood and the Outlaws? Red Hood??? He just wore that red hoodie once, once!!! And it seemed that everyone was calling him that since then. Even some of his regulars starting to call him red hood or hood rather than his name. And the outlaws? What does that even mean? Were they referring to themselves or to the customers? Either way, Jason starts to see why they decided with the name ‘the outlaws’.

Gently placing his phone on the counter, he took out a broom and a dustpan to clean the place up. (Seriously, of all the things that those jackasses could break, why didn’t they started with those two? Heck, Jason wouldn’t even mind if the broom and dustpan were broken.)

As much as he hates to admit it, Jason is a bit of a clean freak mainly because cleaning always puts him in ease, so maybe once he’s done cleaning could think of a plan to fix if not rebuild this place in no time.

\---

It took him 2 whole hours to clean the place and ‘clean’ is just an understatement to what he’d done. So far, most of his stools and tables are not suited to be used, some of his light fixtures needed to be changed, he’s almost out of booze and the windows are beyond repair.

Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. He could call a contractor to see how much damage is done and fix things up a little bit. It may take a while or even a few days for the contractor to finish everything but it’ll be worth it, plus he’s the only one who works there as the owner, manager and bartender, he could really do a few days’ worth of rest. And with that time, he could even hire people—competent people, to help him run the place.

After calling the contractor and knowing the current state of his bar, Jason headed back to his place to sleep again.

\---

Luck wasn’t really on Jason’s side today. When he woke up from his nap, he planned on grabbing something to eat but when he opened his refrigerator, it was empty as hell. Taking out his motorcycle keys, he decided to shop for food and some things in the grocery store.

\---

As he was looking for the things he needed like; food, hair gel, pain killers, aspirin and other stuff that he’ll remember when he sees it. He stopped at an alley, when he saw some cigarettes on sale. He could really use some smoke right now. It wasn’t like he abhors smoking but ever since he was a teenager, he’d taken a few guilty pleasures of smoking once in a while. It helped him calm down and feel less anxious whenever he was in stress and right now, he really could use one.

As he was picking up one box, he heard someone calling his name.

“Jason?”

He looked at his sight to see who it was. _No way!_ It was the only thing that could register in his mind right now. That slim yet well-defined body—a body that only an acrobat could possess, those soft dark locks that almost reaches his shoulders, that clear ocean blue eyes and of course, that smile that could melt all frustrations away. There was only one person who have that have all of those traits, Jason’s neighbor, his childhood friend, his first ‘real’ friend, his first crush—Dick Grayson.

“Di-dick?” he chocked not sure what to say. He was in awe to see him here in all places. Especially when he moved out five years ago.

“It really is you!” he exclaimed as a warm smile started to form in his lips and gave Jason a huge hug.

“Woah, easy there Dickiebird.” Jason let out a small laugh seeing that Dick is still the same person (cheerful and a person who really likes to hug everyone) who he was in the last 5 years. And as much as Jason liked Dick for not changing, people are starting to stare at them so he tried pushing Dick away from himself.

“Sorry about that Jaybird.” He replied letting go off Jason. “it’s just that I haven’t seen you for so long and you’ve—“ before Dick could even finish what he was saying a small –Tt— sound appeared.

Both Jason and Dick looked down to see who made that sound. Jason was surprised to see a toddler approaching Dick with a candy wrapped around his small chubby arms. The child had short spiky black hair just like Dick, he even has the same ocean blue eyes as him… could it be?

“Sorry little D, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Dick laughed and placed the child in his arms.

Jason could help but to feel dumbfounded with the recent discovery of Richard Grayson, not only that but he also had a kid with him! Who knew that he could knock someone random chick and be a dad at a young age. “He…you….kid?...” he doesn’t even know what to say right now. There was so much he wanted to say and ask at the same time that by the time he wanted to speak only small words come out.

“Ah, you mean this little kid here? Yeah he’s my son.” Dick confessed with a smile as if it was some kind of a joke, it only made Jason’s face grew more confused. “I mean, he’s really the son of my ex…. I guess that’s not true until the divorce is final.” He clarified and Jason’s face grew even confused.

 _You raised more questions with that answer_! He wanted to shout that out but, “Divorce? Final?” first he shows up, he has a kid and now he’s throwing an ex into the mix? If Jason was a robot, his head would have exploded already from too much confusion.

Dick let out a giggle when he saw how Jason’s trying to connect the dots. “It’s not like that. Well first of all, this little one here is named Damian.” He introduced his kid as he encouraged Damian to look at Jason but the kid only gave him a daggered stare and looked away. “And Damian, this is Jason. He’s a friend of mine when I lived here.” He added.

“Hi there kiddo.” Jason tried to be casual with the kid by ruffling his hair but the only respond he got was a –Tt—.

“Sorry about that Jason. Dami is really not good with people. He tends to be shy whenever an unfamiliar face shows up.”

“I see. I understand but I still don’t understand how you got the kid.” Jason confessed because his head really can’t take all of these revelations right now.

“It’s a long story, let’s just say that I managed to get full custody of Dami until the divorce is final and we just moved back here.” Dick explained while Damian continually tapped Dick in the face to get his attention. “And as you can see, little D is just a bit antsy from the car ride.” Dick held the hand that was touching his face and cradled Damian in his arms, encouraging the kid to sleep.

“ohh…. So you guys just recently moved here?” Jason’s face lit up, knowing Dick moving back to Gotham really lifted his spirit up.

“Yeah just this morning.” Dick replied and continued to rock Damian to sleep.” I went here to buy some ingredients for Dami’s favorite dish, at least then, he won’t feel homesick.”

Of all the information that Jason could get from Dick’s statement. The only thing that processes into his mind was the word ‘cook’. “You can cook?!” he didn’t sounded like he was insulting Dick but it was out of disbelief. The Dick he knew was the type of guy who even managed to get a frozen pizza burn in a microwave.

“Come on Jay, I’ve lived on different places in the past years. I learnt a thing or two when I was there.” Dick replied. “But to be honest, I’m still learning.” Dick took out towel in his pocket and gently wiped Damian’s face with it.

It didn’t take an expert to see that Dick was exhausted, his face looked like he hadn’t eaten much in the last few days and he has bags under his eyes. He even drove here from wherever he came from, it must have been taxing on him not only that, but he also had to take care of a little kid as well. Being a parent must be tough.

As far as he wanted to continue to talk, he figured that Dick needed to rest and so he does him. And here he thought that he was the only one who’s having a bad day.

“Look, I know that we have a lot of catching up to do. But you looked tired…” before he could even finish speaking he hears Dick laughing. “What?” he asked with an annoyed tone. As much as he love his old friend back, he really hates it when people cut him off when he’s talking.

“You know Jaybird, you’re still the caring type. You say that I looked tired but look at you! You have a black eye and it seemed that you haven’t slept well for the last 24 hours.” Dick pointed out and brushed Jason’s messed up hair.

“I could say the same thing to you Dickiebird. Since were pretty tired right now, why don’t we continue this conversation some time. Coffee at my place or yours?” he suggested and took out his phone. “Mind giving me your number?”

“Anywhere is fine.” Dick replied with a smile and dictated his number as Jason typed it in his phone.

“Great. So I’ll text you?” Jason felt ecstatic and the two exchanged looks before heading out the store. “By the way….” He spoke. “Before you go, could you tell me whose kid’s dad? It’s not that I’m doubting you or anything.” That was the only thing that kept on bothering him. All those other questions that were bothering him a while back all vanished except for that one.

“It’s Bruce.”

“Bruce?”

“Yeah as in Bruce Wayne.”

Well fuck….

\---

Extra:

Dick placed all the groceries on the kitchen counter neatly before placing them on their respective places. He looked at Damian’s sleeping face on his bedroom and smiled. That little guy tired himself out and looks cute when he’s asleep. Dick was elated knowing that his son is starting to adapt to their new place.

He took out his phone and contacted a person named ‘lil’ bro’

“Hello?” a voice asked.

“Timmy! It’s me, Dick. You won’t believe who I just talked to in Gotham. I—”

“Let me guess, your favorite actor?”

“No, and you know that my favorite actor resides in Central City. Anyways, do you remember the guy that I kept talking to you about?”

“Let me see…. You mean the guy that you befriended when you were 11, you two became close and then you had a huge crush on him but didn’t confess to him because you moved out after graduation? Yeah I remember Dick, what was his name? Jason or something.”

“Yeah that’s him. And guess what.”

“What?”

“The two of us will be having coffee tomorrow.”

“WHAT?! Don’t move, I’ll be right there.”

\---

After what happened today, Jason decided to crash at Roy’s place. Well it’s more like Roy and Kory’s since the two are now engaged and won’t stop rub it on his face until he would agree to visit them once in a while.

“So why are you here again?” Roy asked while taking a sip of his beer.

“Dick came back.” Jason replied and easily chugged a whole can of beer in one go. “I can’t believe that he still haven’t changed after all these years. He still looked like the Dickiebird I last saw before he moved out. The only thing that I can’t believe was that he can cook now! Can you believe that Roy? Dick, cooking?! Has the world gone mad?”

“No I think that’s just you.” Roy retorted while looking at Jason, who keeps on drinking one beer can right after another and started to mumble things.  “Dude, I think that you’re drunk. I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Roy slowly moved all the beers away from Jason’s area and removed the one beer can that was present on his hand but Jason stopped him and started to speak again, “Roy…. Why is it that when Dick came back, he had a child with him? I thought that I don’t have any feelings for him anymore so why did it bothered me so much and why is it that he’s married to an action superstar. I loved him man! Why did he married someone else?...”

“A—and I’m taking all your beers now. Seriously, why am I listening to your problems? Aren’t bartenders supposed to be the ones to listen to their customer’s problems not the other way around? And why are we drinking at my place anyway? What happened to the bar?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick and jason talked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just a quick update before the next segment and i apologize of the late upload ;D  
> btw thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks!!!!   
> just a fair warning that this chapter contains like 60% dialogue since i don't know how to put narration on each context XDDD

“I could have brought a better housewarming present, you know!” Jason mumbled between his sips of coffee. He was currently at Dick’s place, sitting at his leathered couch having coffee with him. It had been only a day since they last met at the grocery store and after a few hours of sobering up (boy, was he drunk last night), Jason mustered all his courage to call Dick; saying that he wants to have coffee with him tomorrow, midday and of course, Dick agreed and even invited Jason to his new place. “And all I bought you is a lousy tub of ice cream.” He added while letting his eyes scan all over the room. He’s never been in a penthouse before so he’s kinda new to the whole new ‘rich’ environment.

“It’s alright Jason. I’m sure that Dami would love the ice cream you bought.” Dick replied, his face smiling and offering Jason a tray of assorted biscuits in it to go along with the coffee. “Try one, Alfred bought these as a housewarming present for us.”

“Gee, I don’t know.” Jason reluctantly looks at the biscuits in front of him, debating whether or not he should take a piece. “Should I even eat this? I mean, this was meant for you two after all.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure that Alfie won’t mind if you eat some.” He replies and places one in Jason’s mouth. “Just be sure to leave some for Damian.” Jason complied and starts to chew the biscuit, not noticing Dick sitting beside him.

Jason lifted a brow. Ever since he entered the penthouse, he hasn’t seen that little brat. Leaning from the chair, a little bit, he tried to scan the area to see where that kid is hiding. As he was looking around, he couldn’t help but think that the penthouse looked amazing. By the time he stepped inside, his eyes and mouth opened in awe, the ceiling was very high, it was so high that it looks like someone could plant a tree in here, it even has some intricate marble works on it and a huge ass crystal chandelier that looked very expensive dangling at the middlemost of the living room. Not only that but the floor even looked fancy, Jason can’t guess from what material the tiles were made but whatever it was, it looked pretty damn exquisite along with the red velvety carpet. The clean white walls even has pillars on in with a few paintings from famous or well-known artists displayed at the corners. No matter how many time he set his eyes on the place, it looked like the place was taken from a palace or something. But he did notice that despite of the fancy shmancy things in the penthouse, there were barely visible signs of people living here.

With one sip from his coffee. He gave a place another long hard look. _This place doesn’t feel like a home._ He concluded. “I see that you still didn’t finish unpacking yet.” Chuckling, he threw aside all his reluctance and took another biscuit and he’s gotta say it tasted real good.

“Yeah, I really don’t have much time to unpack most of it.” Dick looked at boxes that were visible in the area. “Plus, this isn’t even the final place that were staying.”

“So… you’re saying that you’ll leave this _amazing_ penthouse after a few weeks? Why?” he knew that it’s a touchy subject but he couldn’t help but feel intrigued.

“Well, it’s a bit complicated but let’s just say that once I—“ Dick’s sentence was cut off when the sound of the door opened.

“Hey Dick, I know that I was supposed to take Damian to the aquarium today but this little brat just poured his juice all over my clothes.” A lanky teenage boy, with a short black clean cut hair and sunglasses to hide his face, appeared carrying Dick’s brat on his arms.

“I’m so sorry Tim, I’m sure that Dami didn’t mean to do it on purpose.” Dick apologized and immediately took Damian from his arms but he wasn’t done with his complaining, “Do you think the juice could still be removed? I think, I’m gonna change for a while and hope that a little cleaning will-- Ohh….” He trailed off as he noticed Jason sitting at the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. ”I didn’t know we had a guest. You should have told me earlier Dick.”

We? Jason’s brow furrowed, he didn’t like the sound of that. “The name’s Jason.” He introduced himself, gesturing Tim to join them.

“I’d love to, but some kid spilled his juice on my 500$ designer shirt so I think I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute.” Tim didn’t even bothered looking at Jason’s face as he quickly dashed to his room.

“You didn’t told me that you have another kid.” Jason joked hoping that Dick will explain to him what’s going on.

“Tim’s not my kid. He’s more like my little brother.” Dick replied while placing Damian in his lap, shifting his gaze at Damian, “Dami” he said in a stern voice. “Didn’t I told you to be nice to Timmy?”

Damian didn’t looked ashamed or felt any remorse for what he did earlier, instead he only responded with a, “—Tt—“

Jason snickers, he starts to like the kid. “If he’s your little brother, what’s his name?”

“It’s Tim, short for Timothy.” Tim came back with a new shirt, this time he didn’t have his sunglass on and damn, he has the same eye color as Dick’s, now Jason’s starting to assume that they’re long lost brothers or something. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier, it’s a bit rude to walk on your without introducing yourself. The name’s Timothy Drake. You can call me Tim, Timmy, Timothy, or whatever floats your boat.” Tim then offers Jason a hand shake.

“Fine, then I’ll call you Replacement.” Jason retorted and accepts Replacement’s handshake.

“What? Why?” Replacement’s face looked confused and at the same time irritated.

“Come on Jay, don’t be mean to Timmy. He already has his hands full with Dami as it is.” Dick reprimands him by nudging his elbow to Jason’s side.

“Don’t be a buzzkill Dickie, Replacement here said that I can call him whatever I want so I did.” Jason elucidates, this time he finished his coffee clean and starts to devour the remaining biscuits in the tray. “No offence Replacement but you—ouch!” Jason felt a stung on his hand.

“Jaybird.” Dick calls him with a ‘what the hell are you doing’ look.

“What?” Jason’s really confused why Dick slapped his hand.

“I told you to leave some for Damian. And trust me, you don’t want to see him throwing a tantrum.” He replies and gives the remaining biscuits to Damian. The brat looked happy when Dick placed all of his attention on him and for a second there, Jason thought (he really hope that I was just his imagination or else) that the kid gave him a ‘sorry but Dick’s attention only belongs to me’ look along with a smug face.

“Damn brat…” he mumbles.

“Ah, why don’t I and Damian eat these in his room? I’m sure that you guys have a lot of catching up to do seeing that you two can’t even be a feet apart from each other.” Tim says, placing the tray in one hand and the other on Damian.

The two adults looked at each other for a while before scooting away from each other. “Tim, you don’t need to do that! I’m sure that Jason won’t mind if you two will stay, right?” he looks ta Jason.

“I actually mind.” Jason replies with an honest tone. He could feel Dick’s eyes glaring at him. “Hey, I’m just being honest.”

“See? And besides, I’m sure that you two will talk about something personal or something _embarrassing_ and I don’t want to hear it.” and just like that, both Tim and Damian were out of their sights.

A pregnant silence filled the room.

“You could have been nicer to him you know.” Dick mumbled.

“Nah, I feel like messing with the kid.” Jason replied, with a contented look on his face.

Dick looked at him as his face was moving closer and closer, damnit! If Dick has super hearing right now, he can hear Jason’s heat beating (fast—faster than before). “what is it Dickiebird?” he asked trying to compose himself whilst looking away from Dick.

But then, hands reached on his face and gently touched both side of the cheeks, urging him to look at Dick in the eyes, “You’re not that mean when you were a kid. What happened anyway?”

With a quizzical look Jason removes Dick’s hands away from his face and into his hands. “Huh? Are you asking about my face or about my life story when you were gone?”

“Maybe both?” all jokes aside Dick answered with a small grin on his face, Jason wasn’t the only one who wants to know the answer.

“Let’s see, I got a bar on my 21st birthday, if you have any qualms about that you can blame my friends for it. Then, last night I got so thrashed that I don’t remember half of what happened and the only thing I got to remember it by is: a black eye, a dislocated shoulder and a half-broken bar. That’s pretty much it and oh, I entered a seminary school after I dropped out of college, no biggie.” Jason had no obligation on telling him about the time he became a priest but there’s nothing to be ashamed about it knowing that they’re here to talk about the things they’ve missed.

Dick let out a straggled laugh, hinting that he’s trying his best to not be loud but at the same time he wanted to comment on Jason’s sudden change of course in life, “You were planning to become a priest?”

“Hey, it was a very confusing time of my life okay? I wasn’t sure whether or not I should do something productive or serve God, you know how religious I am.” He really regretted telling him about that. He shouldn’t have told him because he’s pretty sure that Dick will call him Father Todd from now on, ohh great….

“You’re _barely_ religious Jay. I remembered one time when we were kids that you hid at our place, in my own closet!, just because your mom’s taking you to church.”

“Hey, in my defense you owed me one after I broke my arm playing with you, the least you could do was not to rat me out on my own mother.”

“It was your fault you know! you kept on following me like you’re a baby duckling. I told you climbing the highest part of the tree was dangerous!”

“But then I didn’t listen because I thought that I had in me to climb that stupid thing.” The two laughed, as seconds past by, the laughter cease and their action had been reduced to eye contact.

Another awkward silence filled the room.

“Your mom kept on scolding me about your fall for a week, you know.” Dick shifted his position away from Jason and fixed tucked his hair beneath his ears. Jason can’t help but notice the ring on his finger. He still haven’t removed it yet, damn.

“And besides anyone can change. Just because I don’t like going to church doesn’t mean I can’t be a priest and why are we talking about myself anyway? You have more interesting stories than me, so what’s the deal with the kid? And I’m not talking about Damian.” To ease the awkward air around them, Jason spoke.

“Well for starters, I met Tim when I was working as a stunt man for this huge action film that was also the time where I met Bruce since starred on it. Anyways, long story short we talked, hanged out and became close. And that’s mostly sums up what I did in the past 5 years other than traveling in the circus with my family.”

Jason wanted to asked more about what he just said. Like did Replacement set you up with Bruce? Or was it love at first sight kind of thing? What movie is it? So many questions kept on popping but he knows that he can’t ask those kind of things, even the way Dick explains his story is kinda fast paced—noting that he feels uncomfortable talking about it despite of his smiles, instead he shifted his curiosity into something that Dick would enjoy talking. “So, when did Damian entered the picture?”

Dick’s face turns turned dark, oh crap… and here he thought that this topic would make him feel comfortable. Thinking of other topics to talk about, Jason was surprised when Dick answered his question, “After his mother died.”

“Who’s his mother?” curiosity got the best of him.

“Talia al Ghul” the older male replied in a low voice, if Jason wasn’t listening well, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“What?! Talia Al Ghul?! As in the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul—the greatest action star of all time?! The heiress of the Al Ghul legacy?!”

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“Oh man, I was so sad when she died! She was like my teenage crush other than Selina Kyle! Damn those paparazzis, if only they’d respected her personal space, she wouldn’t have died in that accident.” Dick gave him a hurtful look, it was a good thing Damian wasn’t here to listen about how his mother died. It hurts Dick to remember how hurt Bruce was ,emotionally, when he heard the news about her death and to add on it, Damian was given to him upon Talia’s last wish stating, ‘he should at least be with his father, if anything will happened to me’. Remembering that part of his life brings back unwanted memories that he doesn’t want to talk about. He’s just hoping that Jason would stop talking about Talia and move in on another topic but he just kept on talking, “I mean just look at her! Despite of her beautiful face, she has an amazing body! No wonder, she managed to do all of her stunts. Not to mention she even managed to build her own business and line of agency without the help of his father. Wow, now that explains a lot. Like A LOT.” Jason stops while catching his breath. “Bruce Wayne the action movie superstar and Talia al Ghul the world’s hottest female actress. Wow, that kid has good genes in him.”

“Yeah, I know right?” Dick agrees, feeling relieve that Jason shifted his topic back on Damian, ”Its hard to  imagine that at the age of 3 he can speak fluently and can even write eligibly. Little D got his intelligence and looks from both of his parents.”

“That kid can speak?!”

“Yeah, like I said he’s shy around new people. But when you get to know him, you’ll be impressed. Right now he’s only five years old but he can speak and understand different languages already. According to his family, that before Damian could even walk, Talia had already taught him some simple tricks, I don’t know what tricks exactly but I assumed what they meant were stunts, she also taught him about different facial expressions.  And as he grew older, she personally taught him how to read, speak, act and write. Perhaps it was how he was raised by his mother that he doesn’t seem to connect very much to other people, since he spent most of his time with his mother. I mean, it took me a week or so before he felt comfortable talking to me and Bruce…. Well it took him longer.”

“Is that the reason why you wanted to take care of Damian all by yourself?”

“No, it’s not. As much as I love Bruce… he’s the type of guy that can’t express himself openly. And I want Damian to grow up to have a normal life like we had, I don’t want him to grow in an environment in which he is expected to follow his parents’ footsteps. I mean, when he grows older, then if he wants to be an actor then, I’ll let him be an actor but for the time being, I just want him to be a normal kid with a normal life.” sighing Dick puts his thumb and index finger in the middle of his brows pinching.

“That seems to be a lot of work for you. And I guess Gotham is the ideal place to raise a popular kid.” Jason wanted to liven up the conversation with some humor but he only got a light punch on the shoulder.

“Don’t be like that Jay. god… I just feel so embarrassed that you have to what I just said.” Laughing a little Dick replied. “So how’s Roy and Kory anyway?”

“Meh, you know, the usual, Kory being one of Titan’s most popular supermodel and Roy being a fitness instructor to the big guys. Did you know that those two were the one who gave me the bar to handle?”

“I see, that’s pretty nice of them.”

“No it’s not!” Jason immediately protested and demonstrated to Dick on how hard it was to handle a bar at the heart of Gotham.

They talked, they laughed and continued the day with more talking until, the two just ran out of topic that they ended up sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder.

“Say Jason”

“Hmm?”

“You calling Timmy as Replacement, is it because you thought that I replaced you with him?”

“What?! Of course not! Er… well… maybe a little…”

“That’s so cute of you Jay! but I will never replace you…. After all, you’ll always be my Little wing.” Dick stated as he shifted his head on Jason’s shoulders.

“Yeah…. It’s kinda hard to believe that but…you’ll always be my golden boy.” Jason replied and leaned his head on top of Dick’s.

\---

It was already late in the evening when Jason went back to his apartment. Whistling an old timey tune, he was set in opening his door when he heard someone say, “You look happy.” It was Tim, how the hell was the kid even here? He didn’t saw him in the corner of his place.

“What do you want Replacement? Or should I say Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.”

“I’m surprise that you know me and here I thought that I wasn’t famous enough.”

“I goggled your name you prick. So what do you want anyway? Don’t tell me you’re here just to spy on Dick.”

“What?! No! I would never do that.”

“Then why are you here?”

“That’s simple, because I’m here to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention that this is unbeta'd so if you guys find any missing words/letters, wrong grammar and wrong tenses, it's all my fault ;D

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the no development in this segment D: i was planning to write more of it but got a writer's block instead, i might make the next one to be longer to make up for this short one  
> comment, kudos and critiques are always welcome!  
> and idk if i should tag brudick here, what do you guys think?  
> this will probably be a long series and so far i've plotted down to 7 chapters for this series alone, hope that you guys will continue to stick around!!!! :DDD  
> ps i will try my best to make it in order as much a possible.
> 
> if you guys want to talk to me more aout jaydick, you can find me [here!](http://leiz.tumblr.com)


End file.
